Most modern automatic and semi-automatic handguns are operated by moving a slide rearward, exposing a cartridge. When the slide is released, a spring forces the slide forward, catching the rear end of the cartridge and pushing the cartridge into the barrel as the spring continues to move the slide forward, until the slide is locked into battery. As a spring is required to move the slide forward and place the cartridge in the barrel, moving the slide rearward against the force of the spring can be difficult. Often, serrations are provided on the sides of the slide to aid a user in gripping the slide as it is moved rearward. Even with serrations, it may be difficult for people with weak hands or other physical limitations to pull the slide sufficiently rearward against the force of the spring to load a cartridge in the barrel.
It is known in the art to attach rings or other items to the slide to allow a user to more easily grip these elements and pull the slide rearward. One drawback associated with such prior art charging devices is that they must be affixed to the slide. This process can not only be time consuming, but may affect the performance of the handgun as the system has weight and disturbs the balance of the handgun during operation.
It is also known in the art to provide charging holsters. Prior art charging holsters provide a system for completely surrounding the handgun and catching the slide so that as a user presses the handgun downward, the holster allows the barrel to extend through a slot in the holster until the slide has retracted sufficiently to allow a cartridge to be captured and inserted into the barrel as the user retracts the handgun from the holster. One drawback associated with such prior art holsters is that the user must wear a holster to charge the handgun. Another drawback associated with such holsters is the proximity of the user's leg to the front of the muzzle during the charging operation. An accidental discharge during the charging operation could cause injury or death if the bullet were to travel into the user's leg.
It is also known to provide a charging socket, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,065. Such devices may be attached to a holster, a steering wheel or the like, to allow a user to position the handgun in the socket, push the handgun forward into the socket, and retract the handgun therefrom. The socket is provided with tapered sides that fully surround and contact the slide of the handgun. The socket is also provided with a slot to allow the barrel to pass therethrough. As the handgun is pushed into the socket, the barrel extends into the specially designed slot and the slide is retracted. When the handgun is removed from the socket, the slide inserts a cartridge into the barrel.
One drawback associated with such prior art systems is the requirement of placing an object in front of the muzzle of a loaded handgun. In the event of an accidental discharge, the close proximity of the device to the muzzle may cause a dangerous ricochet and or destruction of the device, which could splinter and injure the user. Another drawback associated with such prior art devices is the fixed nature of the device on a user's holster, a steering wheel or the like. Given the fixed location of the device, the device is necessarily less portable or convenient.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a portable system for assisting users with physical limitations to charge automatic and semi-automatic handguns. It would also be desirable to provide a system that did not require complicated attachment systems to secure the system to the slide of a handgun. It would also be desirable to provide a system that may be easily removed from the slide prior to firing to allow for proper weight distribution and operation of the slide. It would also be desirable to provide a handgun charging system that did not require the user to place the device directly in front of the muzzle before and after charging the handgun.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art heretofore are substantially eliminated by the present disclosure.